


(and in a crowd of people) you are the only one I see

by aylee_ann



Series: they don't know about us [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, especially by baek, for giggles and squeals, he does the craziest things really, this is just a fluffy one, with baekhyun being an idiot who's madly in love, yixing is loved by everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylee_ann/pseuds/aylee_ann
Summary: Baekhyun buys so many of Yixing’s second album that he accidentally wins a place at a fan meeting.





	(and in a crowd of people) you are the only one I see

The lack of a certain person in his life for most of the year has turned out to be more of a struggle than Baekhyun could ever imagine. EXO's been busy promoting their new album and doing concerts, while Yixing-- oh, _his_ Yixing-- has been busy with his schedules in China. The political conflict China and South Korea are (still) involved in isn't making things any better. What seemed to be a separation of a few months top is now slowly becoming a full-year one with only quick encounters in between that don't really count. 

He's only seen Yixing in the flesh twice in the span of 10 months. Truth be told, both times were so fleeting he sometimes wonders if they were even real to begin with. Yixing never stayed for too long. Long enough to assure Baekhyun that he wasn't a figment of his imagination, but not long enough to make Baekhyun miss him any less. Knowing that he'd pack his things and leave in a day or two made Baekhyun miss him even more despite his presence.

-

Distance makes the heart grow fonder, and Baekhyun feels like he's going crazy from this terrible Yixing drought which is at its worst after months of not breathing the same air with his favourite person. This, on the other hand, has led to Baekhyun's _life mission_ of buying as many albums possible when Yixing drops his second album-- his second son as he so lovingly calls. 

Baekhyun's pre-ordered ten copies each time from numerous Korean and Chinese websites. It took him half an hour to register an account and get the hang of ordering from Chinese websites. If it were for Yixing, Baekhyun would be willing to go through fire and water— anything, really. He's even getting on the other members' nerves so that they'll purchase extra copies of Yixing's album. The other members have tacitly agreed upon the tactic to simply show him a screenshot of a recent purchased Yixing album whenever he throws a fit.

-

Baekhyun proceeds to order a bulk of Yixing's album on the day of its release. He's even borrowed Joonmyeon's credit card for the sake (saying that it was an _emergency_ ). Baekhyun doesn't dare thinking about the moment Joonmyeon checks his credit balance and storms into his room, eyes filled with rage. 

He remains unscathed until the third day. When Baekhyun comes home (with a couple of Yixing's albums purchased at some nearby stores in his bag) that afternoon, he's met with the other 7 members looking at him disapprovingly.

"Baekhyun," Joonmyeon says at length, taking a few steps closer. To Baekhyun this sounds like the start of hour long lectures he won't have the heart to remember. "We know you love Yixing. I mean, we all love Yixing. And Yixing loves you too," Joonmyeon clears his throat, falling into a long silence before continuing.

"But this seriously has got to stop. You've bought hundreds of copies of his album already. I doubt we have enough space for them. Jesus, you can probably make a castle out of those albums."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Baekhyun ponders despite Joonmyeon's death glare. Baekhyun can see Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol doing their best not to burst out laughing from the corner of his eyes. "It could be Yixing's sleeping place when he comes back." Baekhyun beams from ear to ear just at the thought of it.

"You've even gone over the credit line, for god's sake!" Joonmyeon goes into hysterics, not even batting an eye. Without another word, he sticks out his hand demandingly. "Give me back the credit card, Baek. You barged into my room at 2 am, crying and saying it was urgent. This is obviously not something one would label as an emergency."

Sehun and Jongin snicker softly at the back, immediately covering their mouths when Joonmyeon turns around. Kyungsoo kicks Sehun in the shins with a warning look while Minseok only shakes his head. Jongdae's half-heartedly listening to Joonmyeon lecturing Baekhyun while checking his phone every other minute under the coffee table.

Baekhyun ends up having all his credit cards confiscated, even the one he hid under the floor tile just in case. He was already thinking of using it for this occasion, but Sehun ( _that brat)_ had to rat him out.

"It's only fair this way," Sehun said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You sold me out last time I asked for a favour." 

"It wasn't my intention. It just slipped from my tongue, I swear," he tried to defend himself only to receive Sehun's cold glance in response. If there's anyone holding grudges, it's Sehun. It's just bad luck for Baekhyun that he happens to be the one in the receiving end, especially during this critical period. 

Baekhyun refused to have dinner as an act of rebellion in the hope that Joonmyeon might show mercy and give him back his credit cards. This foolish action has resulted in not only a no-show of his credit cards, but also an empty stomach. That night, lying in bed with a foul mood and a grumbling stomach, Baekhyun receives a message from Joonmyeon himself (also known as the root of all his problems at this point). 

_I know you're mad at me, but I am only doing this for you. I'm sure there are other ways to show how much you love and care about Yixing. If you come up with anything that does not involve buying another copy of Yixing's album, we're happy to help :)_

He knows it's in good faith and that Joonmyeon is actually doing him a favour by finally putting the brakes on his insane album hunt. For Baekhyun, doing this means a whole lot more than Joonmyeon can imagine. Love is blind, people say. If blind is buying as many copies of the same album as possible, Baekhyun's all for it. So he leaves the message on _read_ because that's as petty as he can go and tries to fall asleep. 

-

Yixing calls at an ungodly hour the next morning, stirring Baekhyun awake. 

“Morning, sleepy head,” Yixing says cheerily through the phone. 

Baekhyun groans, eyes still closed as he puts his phone above his left ear. “It’s 5 am, Mr. Zhang. Unlike you, I am enjoying my days off. Your timings are always the worst. Gosh, I hate you,” Baekhyun protests, burying his face into his pillow. 

“I know,” Yixing chuckles, filling the silence with his laughter. 

“I hate you,” Baekhyun groans louder, “I can’t even see the dimple on your cheek now. What’s the point of having you as my boyfriend now? You’re deliberately doing this to torture me, right?”

“Of course not,” Yixing says gently, heaving a sigh, “I’ve got to go now. It was nice hearing your voice though, I’m recharged for the day. I miss you.” 

“I miss you, too” Baekhyun says, making a kissing sound and hangs up. It usually takes them half an hour to truly get to the part where one of them has the audacity to hang up on the other. Yixing’s been much busier lately which is why Baekhyun has decided to become the stronger one and make things easier for his man. 

He suddenly receives a notification from his email account. Blinking, Baekhyun proceeds to read the whole email, his mouth opening wider towards the end of the email. He lets out a strangled shriek when he reaches the final sentence.

Byun Baekhyun has won a place to Zhang Yixing's next fan meeting in Shanghai.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo come storming into his room upon hearing his loud, shrill scream at the crack of dawn.

"What happened? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Yixing?" Jongdae asks breathlessly, poking his head into Baek's room.

"Just because you're up doesn't mean others should be as well, Byun Baekhyun. You can have your screaming sessions later in the day," Kyungsoo mumbles threateningly, shoving Jongdae aside.

"I love you two, a lot," Baekhyun sing songs, giving them a huge group hug and plants a kiss on their cheeks. 

Kyungsoo steers clear of Baekhyun after the morning confession, while Jongdae announces he will be in his room for the whole day and does not want to be disturbed in anyway, even Minseok is not allowed to interfere.

Even the others feel a weird energy coming from Baekhyun, who's been flashing his rectangular trademark smile non-stop for the whole day. (It's up to the point where Joonmyeon even considers giving him back his credit card in fear of Baekhyun going berserk.)

-

After weighing the options and whatnot, Baekhyun’s dead set on going. He’s going to make a surprise visit, go undercover, and get Yixing’s signature on one of the albums. Everything's going smoothly and nothing-- _absolutely nothing--_ can spiral out of control this time. Baekhyun's carefully double-checked his schedule to make sure that there aren't any clashes on the day Zhang Yixing (the love of his life) holds the fan meeting. The tickets are booked, his travel bag is packed. The only problem is explaining his sudden disappearance to Joonmyeon, who's got incredible skills and hawk eyes when it comes to this matter

He's tried asking every single member to cover for him, but none of them seem remotely interested in giving a friend in need a helping hand. The thing is, Byun Baekhyun does not back down. In the face of challenge, he only emerges stronger and more determined.

By the end of day, Minseok concedes, agreeing to lie for Baekhyun.

"What are you up to by the way?" Minseok asks curiously, lowering the book he's been reading.

"That's a secret," Baekhyun flashes him a grateful grin. "I'll send you pics."

"If you get me into trouble with Joonmyeon because of this, I'm spilling the beans about that one time you—"

Baekhyun hurries over to cover his mouth, "Bloody hell, are you planning to get me killed? Do not ever mention that when Joonmyeon is literally in the next room," Baekhyun hisses in whisper tone.

"I don't think it will cause much trouble. It might land me a detention of 2 weeks, but I doubt that he'll do anything to you. I mean, you're the hyung,” Baekhyun adds.

"Alright," Minseok sighs, praying for dear God that he hasn't just signed up for hell.

-

Baekhyun sneaks out of the dorm at around 4 am in the morning with the help of Minseok who calls him a cab and accompanies him down to the foyer.

“Good luck, Baek. Whatever you’re doing, Yixing knows you love him,” Minseok says, patting Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“How did you—?”

“Whenever you talk about something that’s Yixing related there are hearts in your eyes. You’re normally a weirdo but when Yixing is involved you become a lunatic,” Minseok shakes his head although the corners of his lips are slightly tugged up.

“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Baekhyun grins, giving Minseok a big hug.

“Oh, and there’s something else,” Minseok says at length, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, shoving a thick envelope into Baekhyun’s hands. “There are some letters I wrote for Yixing. I was hoping you could hand them over to him.”

Baekhyun grins, nudging Minseok in the elbow. “Aww, I love that my man is loved,” he says, carefully placing the envelope into his bag.

Minseok heaves another sigh, before taking out another thicker stack of letters from his bulging left pocket.

“The others know you’re going to Yixing’s fan meeting. They want you to hand over these letters as well.”

Baekhyun is speechless for a split second. “How did everyone figure out?”

“Sehun connected the dots,” Minseok says, chuckling, “Yixing skyped us yesterday when you were in your room wondering why you keep talking about his coming fan meeting 24/7. Sehun came up with the answer after the call.”

“Does Joonmyeon know?” Baekhyun asks anxiously. The cab has finally arrived, coming to a halt in front of them.

“I’m not sure. He wasn’t with us yesterday so I guess he isn’t aware of you flying to Shanghai yet.”

“Alright, I’ll be back by tonight. Help me out guys. Keep in mind that I’m delivering letters and love to our Yixing.”

Minseok nods his head, signaling Baekhyun to stop ranting when he opens his mouth to say something else. With a cheery _good luck_ and another supportive pat, Minseok shoves Baekhyun into the cab and motions for the driver to leave.

-

After a two-hour flight, Baekhyun’s finally made it to Shanghai. In the meantime, he’s found a suspicious envelope in his rucksack when rummaging for his small notebook. He sees Joonmyeon’s handwriting at the front. A neatly “To Yixing” written at the bottom right with a heart drawn next to it. Baekhyun shakes his head laughing, making a mental note to tease Joonmyeon later when he gets back.

He takes a cab to the fan meeting location and plots his entrance during the drive. He doesn’t want to be recognized by anyone and draw the attention to him on this special day. He’ll just try his best and keep it cool. His goal is simple: getting a quick glimpse of Yixing, delivering him what would seem like a stack of fan letters and having his copy (one of his many ones that is) signed by Yixing. After that, he’ll get the hell out of there before Yixing or anyone figures out his true identity.

There are hundreds of Xingmis around, frantically talking about something he assumes to be Yixing related. His limited Chinese enables him to pick up on some certain phrases, but he’s not efficient enough in the language to contribute to the conversation. He almost slips his tongue, screaming _yes, me too_ when he overhears a group of male Xingmis at the far back expressing their love for Yixing. Baekhyun’s standing in line, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, inching forward at the speed of a snail, trying his best not to do anything _~~Baekhyun~~_ stupid.

In his head, he’s practicing his pose, the things he’d say. Baekhyun’s written an essay-long speech in Mandarin but he’s barely remembering the first few lines after the flight. Maybe he’ll just say a couple of things in Korean and pretend to be an exchange student. Number one priority when it’s his turn is to keep his head down and avoid eye contact at all cost. Even a split second will make him swoon and send him to cloud nine. He might not be able to contain himself and jump into Yixing’s arm.

He'll not only land in Yixing’s arms (which is in this case a dream come true, indeed), but also on the front page of the newspapers the next morning that will take China and Korea by storm (sadly). So Baekhyun balls his fists, bites his lips and takes a deep breath. He can do this, he can control himself for the sake of Zhang Yixing.

Easier said than done. The closer he gets, the more anxious he gets. The clearer his view of Yixing gets, the more he yearns to actually see him and have him smile back at him with dimples poking out from his cheeks and stars in his eyes. The mere thought of Yixing mouthing ‘ _I love you’_ to him already makes his knees go weak.

‘Get yourself together,” Baekhyun shakes his head vigorously, taking in a deep breath. ‘You can do this.’

With his head still down, Baekhyun pulls out the stack of letters from his bag and the album he wants to have signed. He’s only 5 people away from Yixing, and his heart is already on the verge of exploding.

“Hello,” Yixing greets him cheerfully, looking a bit confused when Baekhyun does not respond or look up.

“Hi,” Baekhyun manages in Mandarin with an awkward wave. “I’m an exchange student from Korea. A big fan,” he mumbles, tripping all over his own words.

“Oh,” Yixing flashes him a genuine smile that radiates gratefulness and admiration. “Thank you for your support. It means a lot to me,” he says in Korean, taking the album from Baekhyun’s trembling hands.

“What’s your name?” 

“You can just write B.”

“Just B?”

“Yes, just B,” Baekhyun feels his whole face burning up. He’s only stolen a few glances at Yixing whenever Yixing wasn’t looking straight at him. “I’ve got some letters for you,” Baekhyun says, placing the letters on the table.

“They’re not all from me though,” he quickly adds as Yixing’s eyes shoot up at Baekhyun at the sight of the pile.

“My friends love you, too. A lot even,” Baekhyun explains, cursing himself inwardly. If any of his members knew he said something this cheesy, he’d probably spend the rest of his career sleeping on the couch

Too embarrassed of what he’s just blurted out, Baekhyun shoves the album he’s been handed back down his bag, bows Yixing goodbye and darts towards the exit. In retrospect, attending this fan meeting isn’t such a genius plan. It did sound like one when he set it in motion though.

-

Exhausted, he passes out in his hotel room and doesn’t wake up until a couple of hours later. Baekhyun heads back to the airport with a mixture of inexplicable emotions. A part of him is bothered that Zhang Yixing did not for a split second suspect him. He went along with it as if Byun Baekhyun was truly just some Korean exchange student meeting him for the first time.

His flight is delayed for almost two hours, and boredom is truly testing Baekhyun’s patience. Flopping down the couch in the waiting area, Baekhyun heaves a loud sigh. He truly hates himself for complicating things and overthinking the situation, but he can’t really help himself. Baekhyun observes the people around him, counts the number of ATM boots, reads anything that is within his own level of Mandarin. He does the silliest things to while away the time.

He’s tempted to gate-crash Yixing’s after party or whatever is on his schedule and give him a big hug, taking the mic from the MC and just announce to the world that Yixing is his. Baekhyun cringes at his own thoughts and shifts to a less dramatized scenario. Anything would suffice at this point, even Yixing whispering Baekhyun’s name would have been a moment he’d be happy to die with.

“Passengers booked on flight BX 0710 to Seoul please proceed to gate 7 to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Thank you.”

The sudden announcement pulls Baekhyun out of his stupor. Baekhyun stumbles forward, almost landing on his face. He walks towards his gate, fishing his ticket and passport out of his bag. Baekhyun freezes in his spot as the bits of Yixing’s handwriting flashes across his eyes. Baekhyun pulls the album out, carefully examining the message written beneath Yixing’s signature he did not see in his haste to get away just then.

_The feeling is mutual, B ;) Love you x_

As if that wasn’t enough of a surprise, Baekhyun is even more taken aback when he sees a familiar someone in jeans and a grey hoodie with half his face covered walking towards him. He naturally takes Baekhyun’s hand and slips his fingers into his.

“Well, hello there,” Yixing says in his heavenly voice with a half smirk Baekhyun can still see despite the face mask.

Baekhyun’s heart skips a bit, colour rushes to his cheeks. Baekhyun blinks, feeling like he’s awoken from some sort of trance. The end of the world is cancelled, the earth is still spinning on its axis,  and life— well _life_ is all good again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt/theory floating around on tumblr and just had to write something out of it. I had heaps of fun writing it (my first baekxing fic tbh), so I just hope you'll enjoy it just as much! Baekxing is life and there can never be enough fluffy baekxing in this world ♡


End file.
